The Bet
by eroticboi80
Summary: A kinky bet between Finn and Puck became more than just a bet as the two of them ventured into uncharted territory not just with each other, but also with themselves. Pinn slash. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The football team at McKinley High were desperate for their first win of the season and even had to resort to placing Kurt Hummel on the roster as their kicker. The pressure got to the team and even having Kurt on the roster was a blow to their pride as they thought that having a femme guy on the team who was better than them did not help their macho male image. The latest game resulted in a tight contest throughout the match and after their quarter Finn Hudson threw the game the game-tying touchdown late in the fourth quarter, it was up to Kurt to kick the game winning field goal. The kick was up and it was good giving the football team their first win of the season.

After the game had ended and the players peeled their smelly uniforms off of their sweaty bodies, Puck was eyeing Finn who was still in his uniform except for his socks and shoes. As Puck walked towards Finn, the quarterback player saw his tanned teammate, smiled and said to him that he knew exactly what all this was about. Puck replied that he was glad Finn knew what all this was about and that he had waited for this moment for a while.

"You lost the bet, so pay up," Puck said with a big grin that reached from ear to ear.

The bet that Finn and Puck had made before the game was that the tanned teammate bet the quarterback that the team would not win the game, and if Puck won the bet, Finn would have to walk off the field naked after the game. If Finn won the bet, he would have to pique the quarterback's curiosity in terms of the feelings he had been experiencing of late. Since the team won the game, Finn won the bet.

At this point, most of the players were showering as Finn and Puck found a corner in the locker as they hid from everyone else so Puck could "pay up" in terms of the bet. Puck stood behind Finn as he started to nibble away at Finn's collarbone and neck as Puck peeled off Finn's jersey and protective gear and started gently running his hands all over Finn's smooth, silky torso. Finn just loved the feeling of Puck's hands all over him and felt as if he was hypnotized. Puck continued to nibble and peck away at Finn's collarbone and neck before working his way down the quarterback's spine and the rest of his back.

"I want you so fuckin' badly Puck, I want you so much that it hurts," Finn told his Jewish teammate.

Puck removed his jersey and protective gear ever so slowly allowing his smooth torso to rub up against Finn's back. The quarterback really loved that feeling so much so that it relaxed him a lot.

As Puck worked Finn's back, the quarterback removed his pants, turned around and peeled off Puck's pants as well. Both of them were just standing there in their jock straps and were face to face as Finn pulled Puck towards him because he just wanted that manly chest up against his smooth body. As Finn looked at Puck, there was a moment where Finn asked himself if this situation was even real, if it was really happening since Finn saw Puck as his best friend and nothing more. Finn asked himself if this situation was even right but only felt that way for just a second because Finn said to himself that he just wanted his best friend's manly body and to hell with everything else. With Puck's torso up against Finn's, their bulges grinded against each other's, the two football players looked at each other and locked lips. Puck rammed his tongue down Finn's throat, which was just the way Finn liked it.

As Finn and Puck unlocked lips, the quarterback made his way slowly down Puck's smooth tan chest licking it along with his sweaty, hairy armpits that just gave off that sexy, manly smell. Puck seemed so relaxed as Finn worked his way down his teammate's chest and torso, he started licking Puck's navel, and up and down his "happy trail." As Finn worked on Puck's "happy trail," he worked the tip of his tongue down to the waistband of Puck's jock strap, slowly slid his jock down below Puck's sexy thighs, and started to kiss the clean, hairless base around Puck's flaccid, circumcised tanned penis. Finn made his way down to Puck's hairless ball sack, and took in the smell of his crotch. As Finn saw Puck get a "semi," the quarterback worked his way up to Puck's penis and started licking the side of his semi-hard shaft and pecking away at it as well. Finn kept looking at how bulbous the head of Puck's penis was and took it in his mouth as it got harder. Finn started to suck away at his teammate's seven-and-a-half inch fully erect cock as Puck enjoyed how Finn could work that tongue of his when sucking cock and teasing it. With the way Finn worked Puck's cock, he didn't want to blow his load so soon, so he pushed Finn on to the floor.

Puck stood Finn up, turned him around so the quarterback would have his back to his teammate, slipped the rest of his underwear to his ankles and kicked it away. As Puck was completely naked, he then quickly pulled Finn's underwear below his knees, with Puck holding his cock towards Finn's backside and just rammed that thick cock of his inside of Finn's smooth ass of his and started to give it a good hard pounding. Puck's cock was so deep inside of Finn that he struck the quarterback's prostate a few times causing Finn to squeal in pain. Puck kept pounding Finn's ass, with both of them just moaning and panting each other's names.

As Puck kept pounding away, Finn started to masturbate himself. The quarterback hated the thought of his eight inch cock going to waste. As the passion between the two of them heated up, the moans turned into groans as Puck felt he was about to climax. Puck kept running his hands all over Finn's smooth body all the way down to his pubes, and masturbated Finn for a moment. Finn continued to scream and pant, when all of a sudden he just stood there paralyzed right in the middle of his screaming, saying nothing as he felt the explosion of his teammate's orgasm inside of him. Puck blew numerous thick white loads inside of his best friend, and slowly pulled out with some of the excess cum oozing out of Finn's ass, and even had his own cock coated in his own cum. Even though Puck shot his loads, he turned Finn around and started to suck his cock even though he was still masturbating. Puck sucked away at Finn's cock and shortly after that, the start quarterback also shot numerous thick loads into his teammate's mouth with the excess cum just dripping down his chin and on to the floor.

Puck spat the cum out of his mouth, put his arm around Finn, and said that he was ten times better than any girl he had ever been with. Both walked towards the shower and said to each other that they stunk of sweat and needed to take a shower. Before taking their shower, Finn asked his best friend if he was interested in making any other bets as he had a wide grin on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed that and didn't find it lame. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
